There's Something About Death
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: Death can be painful, loud, haunting, chaotic and cruel. For Team Natsu, it seems that this death will be the cruelest.
**Summary:** Death can be painful, loud, haunting, chaotic and cruel. For Team Natsu, it seems that this death will be the cruelest. Character death

 **Would count:** 898

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

 **Warning:** Cussing (in A/N and story) some grammar and spelling errors if I didn't fix them. Oh ya, that small detail of character death.

 **A/N:** So I went to the ER a few weeks ago and holy shit I was in so much pain! But I remember them telling my mom that I needed to have surgery and she broke down crying. I also remember, past all the pain that (now this is going to sound crazy – and I think I was fucking high off of pain killers by this point (everything is a little blurry except this part)) that I may die during surgery…fucking weird, but I wasn't scared either, I was just like "Hey if it happens then it happens." Also, I remember wanting to come back to write for this website – for everyone that reads my ideas. I also remember that I knew I wasn't done doing what's needed to be done for this world. Guys after all that shit happened, I just feel so much…happier about everything. The funny part is that this short one-shot is a tragedy…

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _There's something about death, no one lives through it to describe the feeling. No one really survives what has passed. People describe it in books, write it down on pages, describe it to people when they themselves haven't felt it themselves. Idiots define it as peaceful once you are gone, like a sudden bliss that lifts you off your feet when it's time to finally go._

 _There are times when people get it right, though. They can anticipate the end result, the final withdrawal before everything comes to a halt and your body is left in this world but nothing is left moving inside._

 _Some people, if they're lucky, can have a peaceful passing. One that is filled with a final exhale of love and comfort. However, the painful exit seems to be the one that is used more than not._

 _He's felt from time to time, the doors closing in on him, but he comes back – he always does. But he doesn't expect witnessing a death would be harder than experiencing it._

* * *

"No, no, no, no," Erza is frantic, her hands pressed deep into her friends' stomach. "No, no, no – stay with me!" She looks around, eyes wide and control lost in the fear that has all but drowned her. She finds Wendy shaking next to Lucy, trying to heal the gash dug deep in the other females' leg. "Wendy," Erza finds her voice shaking under the terror. "I need you to help with Gray – it won't stop bleeding."

Natsu is across from her, his hands pressing into another wound deeply dug into the Ice Mages leg. His eyes aren't wide, but behind the shaking orbs is panic. She can hear him mumbling, blood slowly pooling out from a large gash running from his shoulder down his back.

The small girl stands, and her exceed then taking her place. Wendy stands, her legs' wobbling underneath her small weight, but nonetheless runs forward, hands already out and ready to help.

 _Dying can be painful._

Gray howls when Natsu pushes down harder. The Fire Mage watches in horror, as the bleeding doesn't stop, it only slithers around his palm and fingers, pooling out between the cracks with glee. "No," Natsu mutters. Across from him, Wendy is pushing her hands further, watching as the light circles around the largest wound that is dug deep in their Ice Mages stomach.

Gray screams again and Natsu shuts his eyes, "No." He's shaking his head slightly, limbs trembling because of the fear that has plagued his heart. "You aren't going anywhere, dumbass," he cracks his eyes open and finds Gray's face.

 _Dying can be loud._

His rival is crying.

Tears are pooling out from the tightly shut eyes. His mouth is open, drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth, mixing in with blood, and twitching with pain. Gray moans loudly, head snapping to the side, limbs pulling against their restraints as they try to save him.

Natsu chokes, "You aren't going anywhere." He repeats forcefully, his hands circling around the wound and feeling the thick liquid collect inside his fingers. "You're going to be just fine-" his voice cracks when Gray's only response is an agonizing wail.

 _Dying can be haunting._

Lucy rolls to her side, clenching her bleeding leg and face pressed onto the ground. Tears are flowing like a river as she ignores the gentle touches from Happy. "It's all my fault," she hiccups. She rolls slightly to her other side before turning back – her leg pounding underneath Carla's paws. "I shouldn't – I'm so sorry." She frowns deeper, feeling the muscles in her face shake and tears race between the curves. "I didn't mean to – I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

Her eyes shut further as Gray lets out another scream.

 _Death can be chaotic._

Natsu watches as Wendy shakes, the light that once flooded over her fingers stutters and her eyes widen. "What?" Her voice is soft and fragile behind the ever-growing shouts. "No," she pushes her hands forward further, "no – no – nonononono!"

Natsu feels his heart stop and Erza looks sharply to her right, towards the tiny Fairy Tail member. He watches as Wendy breaks down, tears flowing like a broken dam. She then wraps her hands around her skirt, ripping off some of the material and pushing into the wound that wasn't even half closed. "Please," Wendy sobs, "please no."

Gray begins to stutter; his inhale sticking in his throat as he suddenly lurches away from their hold. He's moaning in pain and underneath the tortured agony, Natsu can hear him pleading.

 _Death can be cruel._

Behind all the chaos, Natsu only stares at Gray. Watching as his eyes roll underneath his eyelids. Hearing as he begs for the pain to end. Feeling as Gray twitches beneath his hands. Then for one second, Gray's eyes crack open and their eyes meet.

Suffering.

He finds that to be the only thing swimming in Gray's eyes. He doesn't see hope or love. Natsu just finds torment. Then Gray's dark blue eyes glaze over and everything just stops.

 _Death seems to be painful._

"Gray?"

 _Death will bring voices to an uproar._

"Gray! No! Stay with us!"

 _Death will haunt._

"I'm so sorry – It's all my fault, my fault, its all my fault."

 _Death will create chaos._

"Hey! Don't do this to us, ice princess!"

"Move it!"

"Gray!"

 ** _Death is cruel._**


End file.
